Si yo fuera el comandante
by Greisfer D.R. Sakata
Summary: Antes de una importante junta, los capitanes tienen una corta pero interesante platica. One-Shot, T por si las moscas.


Hola a todos!

Un One-shot que se me ocurrió cuando me cuestionaba que tan cuerda estoy e_e, dedicado a la comadre Kuchiki Kibe!

Advertencias: OoC(depende de la perspectiva), una que otra insinuación y humor idiota

Espero que les agrade!

Bleach sigue sin pertenecerme u.u

* * *

><p>"Si yo fuera el comandante..."<p>

Sábado en la tarde y al capitán comandante se le ocurrió hacer una de sus dichosas reuniones que supuestamente eran para tratar asuntos relacionados con las divisiones o alguna otra nimiedad.

Todos los capitanes se encontraban impacientes puesto que al anciano digo al "honorable comandante"a quien se le había hecho un poquitón tarde(mas o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos), aunque ahora no les importaba esperarlo mucho ya que había tenido la grandiosa(y tardía) idea de ya no tenerlos parados en fila india, no, ahora tenían su propio salón de reuniones con una mesa en el centro y trece sillas aunque solo se ocuparan diez, una única ventana, lo cual causaba muchos problemas con la transpiración, ese cuarto estaba decorado de manera muy femenina: paredes en tonos rosados, flores, moños, caritas sonrientes por aquí, allá y acullá, la mesa tenia adornos florares(cortesía de la AMS) pero aunque eso se viera muy gay para los capitanes, lo que destacaba era un cuadro que colgaba en la pared principal el cual tenia una imagen del comandante posando como el Tío Sam y debajo del vejete tenia la leyenda "Join us, the soul society needs you, JUST DO IT!", habían pegado múltiples carteles como esos por el Runkongai pero asustaba a los niños y muchos no sabían lo que decía por que habían puesto la leyenda en ingles aunque todos hablaban japones así es que mejor lo retiraron y dejaron ese como recuerdo pero mas que inspirar a unirse a la SS provocaba escalofríos

Todos suspiraban impacientes en aquella sala, ni señas del comandante o de su occidental y nada relevante teniente

- Si yo fuera comandante, no tendría esperando a todos tanto tiempo- dijo con mucho aburrimiento el mas joven de todos los presentes

- Yamamoto-sensei no es de los que se retrasan, a lo mejor le surgió algo importante- dijo a manera de respuesta el otro peliblanco a quien se le cerraban los ojos de aburrimiento

- Quizás... pero si yo fuera comandante, ademas de no retrasarme dictaría que todos los viernes fueran sociales, nada de tareas, nada de entrenamiento, sake para todos y chicas en minifalda- dijo Kyoraku con una mano en la barbilla- ¿Usted que haría, Zaraki-Taicho?- preguntó al que tenia mas cercano, todos se sentaban como les pegaba la regalada gana y quería hacer tema de conversación

- Si yo fuera el comandante... disolvería las divisiones y todos entrenarían bajo mi tutela, con mano de hierro sin descanso, sin piedad- respondió el con un gesto aterrador

- ¿Eso no es muy duro para las mujeres?- preguntaron Hitsugaya y Ukitake al mismo tiempo

- Seh... ellas... ellas lucharían en barro los fines de semana a manera de entrenamiento- dijo Kenpachi con una mano en la barbilla como si hubiera dicho una verdad que cambiaría a la humanidad

- Nunca creí que usted y yo tuviéramos tanto en común, esa idea es genial, le invito un trago de sake- dijo el pelicafé sacando de entre sus ropas dos vasitos y una pequeña botella de la bebida

- ¡Por ser machos!- dijeron los dos capitanes brindando y tomando de un solo trago el liquido el cual los puso un poco mas alegres

- ¿Tu que harías Ukitake?- preguntó Kyoraku con curiosidad

- Mmm si yo fuera el comandante... haría que los servicios médicos fueran gratis y pondría plan dental para todos.. ah y pondría tanques de oxígeno en las esquinas, ya ves que dondequiera me anda dando el telele- respondió el tuberculoso capitán

- Suena a que mis servicios son muy caros, Ukitake-taicho- dijo Unohana sonriendo como ella sabe

- No, para nada, es mas yo le compre un seguro con cobertura desde una simple gripa hasta fractura de traquea...- argumentó el peliblanco para evitar a la capitana

- A mi no me incluyeron ese accidente. Yo solo tengo el de "desde una simple gripa hasta extracción de zanpakuto de cualquier orificio corporal" pero tengo el seguro contra "destrozos por sarta de salvajes de la onceava entrenando"- comentó Byakuya

- Adquiriré ese, Capitana, ¿cuanto cobra por el de "Desde una simple gripe hasta hemorragia nasal a causa de un golpe de teniente?- preguntó Kyoraku

- No tenemos ese, creo que usted es el unico que es golpeado por su teniente pero lo cubre el de "Desde una simple gripe hasta hemorragia causada por ver escote de la teniente Matsumoto o por verle las piernas a la teniente Kurotsuchi"- respondió la pelinegra haciendo memoria

- ¿En serio tiene ese?- preguntó el líder de los Kuchiki levemente interesado, todos lo miraron con sorpresa- Digo, no es por que lo necesite pero uno nunca sabe lo que le espera- agregó evitando un sonrojo

- Quien te viera Byakuya, quien te viera- dijo Ukitake riendo un poco, el pelinegro siguió preguntando sobre las coberturas- ¿Que haría usted Hitsugaya-Taicho?- preguntó

- Si yo fuera comandante, prohibiría el sake, despediría a los adictos a esa bebida y haría que todos me entregaran su papeleo a tiempo e impondría el orden- dijo Shiro junior con los brazos cruzados

- Que aburrido...- dijo Kyoraku con burla- Aunque... eso me dejaría sin trabajo, capitán si por algún motivo divino o por soborno usted llegara a ser el comandante, acuérdese que yo lo lleve a "su primera comunión"- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

- ¿Disculpe?- exclamó Hitsugaya sin comprender

- Aun eres un mocoso como para entenderlo- dijo Kenpachi en tono casi paternal(lo que provoca una simple copita de sake)- Ni se te ocurra llevarlo a la zona rosa del distrito 69, cobran muy caro- comentó

- Nah, de hecho pensaba contra... lo discutiremos cuando cumpla 18- respondió el pelicafé poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño capitán

- Le recuerdo que tengo mas de 100- dijo el chico con una vena en la sien

- Bueno, cuando se vea de 18- corrigió Kyoraku

- Tampoco conviene contratar...¿Komamura?- preguntó el de la onceava, no quería aburrirse y decidió seguir con aquel tema

- Mmm... abusaría de mi cargo y le diría a la teniente de la décima que me hiciera piojito- respondió el medio can pensativo, Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja ante tal respuesta, se hizo un silencio sepulcral por unos instantes y todos miraron raro a Komamura quien recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Digo... ¡Viernes de sake y mujeres luchando en barro!- dijo de inmediato para corregirse, el pelo no dejaba ver cuan rojo se puso

- ¡Yeah!- exclamaron Kenpachi y Kyoraku levantando un pulgar

- ¿Kuchiki-taicho?- preguntó Hitsugaya quien seguía pensando en lo de "la primera comunión"

- Si yo fuera comandante... este lugar no se vería como un basurero, haría que tuviera un poco de clase y orden, los hombres con buenos modales y las mujeres serian refinadas y todas unas damas- respondió el pelinegro mirando despectivamente a las personas de afuera por la ventana- Ahhh y el haori no seria así de corriente, sería confeccionado con seda de la mas alta calidad y el kimono seria de otro diseño, esto parece un andrajo- agregó mirando despreciativo a las prendas

- ¿No seria algo caro?- preguntó Unohana

- Para mi no...- respondió el pelinegro con seriedad, por la mente de todos los demás pasó la misma frase "Maldito niño ricachón"

- Consigase una novia, a ver si así se le baja un poco o para que le quite su fortuna... ¿Soi fon-Taicho?- preguntó Kyoraku acordándose de ella

- Si yo fuera comandante...- iba a decir la de las trenzas pero fue interrumpida

- Querrá decir "Comandanta", ¿no?- dijo Byakuya

- Lo que sea, si yo fuera la manda mas... Yoruichi-sama estaría muy orgullosa de mi- dijo Soi Fon con estrellitas en los ojos

- Si pero ¿que haría?- insistió el pelicafé

- Y para felicitarme me abrazaría, eso sería estupendo... tal vez me haría un regalo... algo muy suyo- decía la peliazul poniendo las manos en su pecho mientras se perdía en sus fantasías y se imaginaba a Yoruichi "haciéndole un regalo"

- Ya se nos fue...- dijo el pequeño peliblanco

- Descuide capitán, todos aquí sabemos que el que disfruta al 100% a Yoruichi-san es Urahara-san- dijo Ukitake sin malas intenciones, Soi Fon detuvo su fantasía para mirar con enojo al capitán- Creo que voy a necesitar la cobertura contra fractura de traquea en este momento- se dijo a si mismo

- Si le hubiera agregado un 5% mas a la suma habría tenido cobertura contra desmembramientos- dijo la capitana de la cuarta

- No se enoje Capitana Soi, solo son suposiciones, todos aquí estamos seguros de que Yoruichi-san la felicitaría de una manera muy especial- la "consoló" Kyoraku

- Siii- dijo la peliazul de manera soñadora mientras volvía a sumergirse en sus sueños

- ¿Unohana-senpai?- preguntó Ukitake ya que vio a Soi Fon calmada

- Clases de Ikebana para todos, orden y limpieza en todas las divisiones ademas si yo mandara... nadie molestaría a los de la cuarta división nunca mas- dijo ella aunque lo ultimo fue con una sonrisa taaaaaan aterradora que hasta haría que "los indestructibles" se hicieran en los pantalones(que ñoño se oye) digo que se cagaran en los pantalones(mejor)

- Interesante- dijo Byakuya por no decir "Vieja loca, lo ultimo pareció amenaza"

- Siempre quise aprender el arte de decorar con flores pero no podía por que mis extremidades son muy grandes y rompia las margaritas o se me caian los floreros pero supongo que con unas clases mejoraré...- dijo Komamura en voz alta, de nuevo todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo extraño de esa declaración- Debo de dejar de pensar en voz alta- exclamó y se recostó sobre la mesa para esconder su peludo rostro entre los brazos

- ¿Kurotsuchi?- preguntó Hitsugaya para no seguir sintiendo pena ajena por el medio perro, el capitán de la doceava se encontraba dibujando un prototipo de máquina que servia para masajear pero más bien parecía un instrumento de tortura, dejo de lado su boceto y se aclaró la garganta para responder

- Mmm si tuvieran el grandisimo honor de que yo los comandara, todo sería un gran laboratorio para mis experimentos e investigaciones y cada uno de ustedes seria sujeto de prueba, no se preocupen, he descubierto que 300 pruebas al día no matan- respondió el científico loco enseñando su amarillenta dentadura a los presentes por que según el estaba sonriendo amablemente pero mas bien parecía una sonrisa de desquiciado, ello provocó escalofríos en los demás

- Pero como yo mando se aguantan..- pronunció el comandante entrando a la sala-Necesito un voluntario para que me ayude a hacerme una trenza de cuatro madejas con mi barba- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, todos los demás capitanes se miraron entre si mientras dudaban de la lucidez del anciano

- Yama-jii, quizás te vengan mejor unas rastas- dijo Kyoraku mientras pensaba en voz alta, al darse cuenta de su gigantesco error se cubrió la boca con ambas manos

- Gracias por ofrecerte... ¿Sabes dar masaje en los juanetes?, es que tu sabes que la edad y estar de pie no ayudan mucho en estos días- respondió Yamamoto, su alumno no pudo ni decir pío y solo asintió con pesadumbre... como detestaba en ocasiones que el viejo fuera su maestro, como odiaba deberle el ser shinigami

- Si no hiciera joroba al pararse, a lo mejor no le dolerían los pies-. Y otro alumno que pensó en voz alta

- Juushiro, seguro que tu si sabes como masajear la espalda con el codo... mis estudiantes me enorgullecen, ¿saben que?, la reunión sera mañana, hoy mis casi hijos quieren consentirme, vamos a la terraza donde me toca el sol, ¡Sasakibe, tráete la crema para los juanetes y la pomada con mentol y alcanfor para los dolores musculares!- gritó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida seguido de Kyoraku y Ukitake quienes tenían cara de querer llorar, pero no habia otro remedio ademas tenían que hacerle la barba(literalmente) al anciano para que al menos los considerara sus sucesores, finalmente salieron dando un azotón en la puerta

- En momentos como estos me alegro tanto de no haber sido entrenada por el Comandante- dijo Unohana rompiendo el silencio, los demás asintieron en señal de estar mas que de acuerdo, quedaron en silencio meditando el asunto

- ¿De que iba la jodida junta?- preguntó Kenpachi unos instantes después ocasionando que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no hubo tal

* * *

><p>Espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa =D<p>

Cuídense

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe~


End file.
